


【FF14喵美丽】两个男人的战争

by WW_knight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WW_knight/pseuds/WW_knight
Summary: ◇FF14◇埃斯蒂尼安✖️艾默里克◇苍天龙骑把上议长搞得又哭又叫的故事
Kudos: 5





	【FF14喵美丽】两个男人的战争

艾默里克起初感觉到的只有痛。  
那种身体某处几乎被贯穿的痛觉让他无所适从地闷哼出声。

“忍着点。”埃斯蒂尼安低沉的声音在耳畔响起。  
此时这位苍天之龙骑士，上议长最亲密的伙伴与战友，正骑在他身上，用不容抗拒的力度禁锢着他的身体，几乎是霸道地动作着。

埃斯蒂尼安的手在黑发青年的脊背上摩挲。漫长的龙诗战争使他长年握枪的手掌布满了粗茧，每一次抚摸都刺激着敏感的肌理，将触觉划出一道微妙的电流。

尽管已经用了许多润滑精油，从未被这样对待过的艾默里克还是有些难以忍受。  
他想要让身上的好友温柔一些，可碍于那无聊的尊严与面子，迟迟不肯开口求饶。

于是被龙骑士压在床上，被时快时慢的动作带得前后摇晃。埃斯蒂尼安的长发散落下来，扫过总骑士长的后颈与肩头，本就极力忍耐的黑发青年由于这突如其来的酥痒低喘出声。

“哼，”埃斯蒂尼安低声嘲笑，“不仅怕疼，还怕痒。”

艾默里克咬紧了牙，克制住捶床抗议的冲动，鬓角和颈侧全是细密的汗珠。他很想堵住挚友的嘴，可俯趴的动作令他无计可施。

“啊……呃！”  
不知被碰到了什么地方，剧烈的酸麻让艾默里克惊喘。  
埃斯蒂尼安只是淡淡道了一句：“看来是这里”，便对准那一点狠狠动起来。

艾默里克被刺激得忍不住开始挣扎，可埃斯蒂尼安将他按在床上，整个人都动弹不得。  
身体被禁锢，被顶压，被碾磨，痛里带着无法言喻的酸麻和舒爽，年轻的代理教皇抓紧床单，指节用力到泛白，泛红的眼角甚至有些潮湿。

“啊………啊！嗯……埃斯蒂尼安！”  
在埃斯蒂尼安没有丝毫放过意味的动作里，艾默里克难以克制地叫了出来。

“喂，小声点，外面会听到。”  
埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸也没有之前那般从容。

虽然这么说，他却不肯罢休似地更用力地动作着。  
总骑士长办公室里，汗水和喘息交织，密闭的空间形成了空气凝滞的错觉，使艾默里克处于濒临昏厥的交界处。

埃斯蒂尼安最后几下动作又快又狠，直击那一点的最深处。艾默里克仰起脖颈，一边无法自制地叫着，一边绷紧身体至极限，又逐渐瘫软下来。

黑发青年整个人都瘫在床上喘息。

片刻后，埃斯蒂尼安直起腰来，撩起额前汗湿的碎发。  
龙骑士的声音响起：  
“艾默里克，还要继续吗？”

这么说着，埃斯蒂尼安将手中的那本《远东医理之穴位按摩篇》又翻了一页，按着图例有模有样地找准身下挚友腰窝上的穴位，将手握拳抵了上去。

“等等！”虽然确实如埃斯蒂尼安所说，滞塞的经络被疏通后感到相当舒服，但过程中几乎被按穿的酸痛还是让艾默里克不禁质疑这位龙骑士的手法，  
“埃斯蒂尼安，你确定书上说要按得这么用力？”

这简直是在质疑他的技术，那可是他在黄金港无意中学来的秘方，通过按摩缓解肌理僵硬，防止腰酸背痛，对公务缠身久困桌围的代理教皇来说再合适不过。

埃斯蒂尼安跨坐在黑发青年身上，严肃地告诉他自己只是正常的发力，会痛是久坐办公室积累的毛病。

“艾默里克，像个男人一样，别叫那么大声。”  
埃斯蒂尼安再一次顶住穴位前，这么说道。

………………

总骑士长办公室外，露琪亚与昂德卢听到年轻上议长的惨叫再一次响起。

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下真的不会杀了艾默里克大人吗？”  
露琪亚不免担忧地问。  
“别在意，”昂德卢听着屋内传出的声音自信道：  
“这是两个男人之间的战………不，两个男人之间的友谊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的朋友可以去微博支持一下。  
> 微博id：雪斩型魔导机械


End file.
